All That It Takes
by KandiLips
Summary: When Kevin refuses to spend the beautiful summer day outside with Gwen, she decided to take matters into her OWN hands. Songfic: Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove. FILLED WITH ADORABLE GWEVIN FLUFF! Rated K for making out. C:


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Happy belated, BELATED 4th of July, everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to be here. Anyways, to celebrate, here's a whole lot of perfect Gwevin fluff mixed in with a cute, little, romantic tune; Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I do NOT own Ben 10... YET.**_

* * *

Nobody's POV:

_**Sparks fly; Its like electricity.  
I might die, when I forget how to breathe.**_

Her emerald eyes filled with longing, Gwen gazed out the open garage door at the breath-taking summer day that was beginning to unfold. She sighed unhappily as her sight took in everything. The brilliant, Caribbean-blue sky... the way the vibrant grass swayed slightly in the soft breeze... the gentle warmth of the atmosphere as the sun's rays touched the Earth... It was all _so_ inviting.

And she was stuck inside, watching Kevin work on his car for the billionth time. No matter what she said, or how much she begged him to spend the gorgeous day outside with her, he refused.

"Kevin, please...?" The scarlet-haired girl's voice implored again.

"No. Sorry, but I _have_ to work on this." Kevin mumbled, entranced in his work.

_**You get closer, and there's no where in this world I'd rather be.**_

The desperate girl got down to her knees, crawling over to where Kevin lay sprawled out underneath his car.

"But it isn't going to be nice out like this again for a long time!" She whimpered, shooting him her best puppy-eyed expression. "The rest of the week, the forecast is _rain."_

"Then go outside yourself." Kevin muttered, tightening a loose bolt.

_**Time stops, like everything around me is frozen.**_

The red-head became silent. Gwen wanted _nothing more_ than to do just that, to go outside; to feel the wonderful heat of the sun on her back. But she couldn't, she needed her dark-eyed ex-con by her side. The girl's mind just couldn't handle it, she felt so incomplete without him.

_**And nothing matters but these few moments, **_

_**When you open my mind to things I've never seen.**_

Suddenly, Gwen smirked as a perfect idea filled her mind, and her emerald eyes lit up with an ecstatic fire. Slowly and steadily, the grinning red-head reached for Kevin's power tool, the one she knew he couldn't finish his repairs without...

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive.**_

And suddenly, the girl was sprinting for the exit, the device tight in her clenched fist as she darted out the front door, her body rushing out into the shimmering sunlight.

"Gwen, what the...?" Her boyfriend yelled after the giggling teen, leaping up from underneath his car and running after her. He wasn't going to let her distract him, not _this_ time.

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find.**_

Her gaze glancing backwards to see if she was being followed, Gwen laughed with exhilaration as she caught the sight of Kevin chasing her, and amazing warmth filled her heart as she realized that her plan had worked. The red-head darted happily across the soft grass, smirking as her arm reached out to swipe up a water gun from the patio table.

_**Falls right into place, you're all that it takes,**_

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle as his girlfriend dove into the bushes, and he became fully caught up in her little game of keep-away. And he knew that Gwen had been right; because she was _so_ much more important to him than his car, and he belonged out here, enjoying every single ounce of sunshine with her. But that didn't mean he was about to put a stop to the game.

_**My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you.**_

Gwen giggled absentmindedly as she peered out through a gap in the bushes, her dazzling, emerald eyes taking in Kevin's approaching form as he lingered closer...

And then Gwen was screaming and laughing as strong hands wrapped themselves around her ankles and tugged her out from her hiding place.

"Gotcha!" Kevin chuckled, bending over to tickle ever inch of her as she laughed like a drunk.

_**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense.**_

"Surprise!" Gwen squealed as she pulled out her water gun, squirting her boyfriend full-blast in the face.

Stunned and confused, the dark-haired teen released his hold on the girl's ankles, wiping the water from his face with the edge of his shirt.

Giggling like a maniac, the scarlet-haired teen took off again, dashing back to take cover in the woods.

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head.**_

Finally coming to and getting over the shock of the icy water, Kevin grinned, scooping up a water gun of his own from the table. If Gwen really wanted a chase so badly, she'd _get_ one.

The raven-haired boy laughed idiotically as he got to his feet, sprinting after his red-headed beauty into the woods.

_**Like are you the one, should I really trust?**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you.**_

Gasping for breath but unable to hold in her chaotic laughter, Gwen threw herself behind a large oak tree, hoping to hide from her pursuer. This was by far the most fun she'd had all summer, and she was extremely entranced by the happiness that overwhelmed her mind. She smiled blissfully to herself. The scarlet-haired girl froze on her toes as she heard a sudden crackle of underbrush from behind her, and she took a quick, silent peek over her shoulder...

Past loves- They never got very far,  
Walls of made sure I've got in my heart.

The smirking dark-eyed teen lingered closer to his target, water gun held protectively over his head as he searched for signs of Gwen. And he found that every passing second he enjoyed outside with her, he became so much more complete and happy. _Gwen_ was all he needed to be content.

_**And I promise I wouldn't do this 'till I knew it was right for me.**_

Gwen giggled softly as she took in the image of Kevin advancing closer, and she readied her gun to give him another unexpected squirt. She took so much enjoyment out of doing this, it was unbelievable. Focusing the water gun on her vulnerable target, the red-head smirked. Because after she was done, he_ wouldn't_ even know what hit him.

_**But no one; no guy that I met before could make me feel so right and secure.  
And have you noticed I lose my focus and the world around me disappears?**_

Kevin heard the rustling of leaves before Gwen could even react, and he attacked, laughing maniacally as he blasted her with the frigid water. Because in that single moment before she was to spray Kevin, the emerald-eyed girl slipped, giving herself away altogether. _**  
**_

_**Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive.**_

Shrieking with laughter, Gwen sprinted for the clearing as she held her arms protectively above her like shields, trying to block the frequent spurts of water aimed towards her head. And Kevin ran after her, continuing to blast her with his water gun, his knees weak from his heavy snickering.

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find.**_

Adrenaline pulsing pure energy through her veins, the girl grinned deviously as she returned fire, shooting Kevin with powerful blasts of polar water. And she began to giggle like crazy as Kevin tripped over his own front lawn sprinkler switch, causing an immense spray of water to come raining down on the two already-soaked teens. Kevin chuckled, scrambling to his feet to drench Gwen's scarlet mane with yet another splurge from his plastic gun.

_**Falls right into place, you're all that it takes,  
My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you.**_

The ecstatic girl flashed her teeth in a breath-taking, wide-spread grin as she squirted her boyfriend back with such force, that it caused him to tumble right back down into the grass. Gwen began to walk slowly backwards, taking her time as she sent blast after blast to Kevin's face, leaving him absolutely no time to warn her about what was behind her...

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense.

The red-head shrieked as she fell backwards, stumbling awkwardly into the pungent, chlorine waters of Kevin's pool. She resurfaced, giggling as she spurted a fountain of pool water from her lips. Kevin chuckled along with her, taking five, long strides backwards as he ran towards the pool, leaping in after the girl. Her green eyes alight with sparks of excitement and bliss, Gwen doggie-paddled over to her boyfriend, sending waves of pool water to his face as she splashed him, giggling more now than ever before.

_**And all the questions I've been asking in my head.**_

Diving back underwater for cover, the dark teen opened his onyx eyes to meet Gwen's emerald ones that were already peering at him, filled with laughter and love. He smirked, sticking out his tongue and began laughing uncontrollably as Gwen began making funny faces at him. He loved the way her shimmering, scarlet hair floated aloft above her shoulders in rolling waves, the way her bright gaze sparkled like two glowing, earth-shaded orbs. And Kevin wanted nothing more than to just stay down here forever with her, but sadly, he felt the sudden warning pang in his lungs for air, and he nodded to Gwen, rushing up to the surface with her to breathe.

_**Like are you the one, should I really trust?**_

_**Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you.**_

Gasping for air, Gwen and Kevin clung onto the cement edge of the pool, their chests heaving rapidly. Wordlessly, they swung their legs over, pulling themselves up and out of the water in a single movement. And they collapsed, falling back into the grass in a single heap, their soaked bodies clinging to each other.

_**I've never felt nothing like this, you're making me open up.  
No point in even trying to fight this, it kinda feels like it's love!**_

Finally finding her voice, Gwen cast a broad smirk, rolling over onto her stomach so that she was literally on top of her dark-eyed boyfriend. "I _think_ you want this." She giggled, holding up Kevin's power tool carelessly in one hand, the other planted firmly against the smooth planes of Kevin's chest as she pinned him down.

Cause when I'm kissing you, my senses come alive.

Exasperated, Kevin took the device from her hand, holding it up to just stare at it. His gaze flickering back and forth from his girlfriend to the power tool, he tossed it silently behind his back, smiling as he caught sight of Gwen's completely astounded expression as she watched it plummet loudly through the rippled surface of the pool.

_**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find.**_

"But... but... but..." Gwen stammered, completely bewildered by Kevin's actions.

"Shhh." Kevin smirked, placing a single, gentle finger over the stunned red-head's lips to silence her. "I _wanted_ it. Not anymore."

And Gwen's heart took off like a rocket soaring at the speed of light at the sight of Kevin's breath-taking smile, and suddenly, he was all she could see anymore. There was nothing else; _just _them, together. And then he was leaning in, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist, and finally, his lips met hers. Her mind feeling like it was about to explode, Gwen's eyelids fluttered weakly closed, and she leaned in, adding her own awakened fire to the kiss as she kissed Kevin back energetically.

_**Falls right into place, you're all that it takes,  
My doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you.**_

Passion flooding through his veins, Kevin kissed Gwen's lips with a burning ferocity, and he felt his growing hunger for her overwhelm his mind as he failed to get close enough to her soon enough. His mind switched over into hyper-drive; ecstatic emotions rushing through his thoughts and taking complete control of his senses.

When I'm kissing you, it all starts making sense.  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head.

Gwen shivered, soothing ripples surging through her body as Kevin's hands moved softly up and down her back in a relaxing motion. Entranced by the kiss, the girl expressed every single one of the powerful emotions she felt for her boyfriend, letting it all flow into her mind and drive her desire to strengthen the kiss in every way possible.

_**Like are you the one, should I really trust?**_

Suddenly, both teens found themselves gasping in utmost surprise as they tumbled back into the pool, completely unaware that they had been so enveloped by their emotions that they had begun to roll closer and closer back towards the frigid water. Panting, Gwen and Kevin surfaced, laughing idiotically as they swam for the pool's edge.

_**Crystal clear it becomes, when I'm kissing you.**_

"Maybe..." Kevin began, clutching his beautiful red-head close to his body as he pulled her from the chlorinated water and into his lap, gazing deeply into her pure, green eyes. "We should finish what we started over _there."_ He grinned, gesturing over to his large, vacant trampoline.

"I am _so_ down for that." Gwen chuckled, hugging her midnight-eyed boyfriend elatedly as he laughed blissfully with her, their fingers entwining as they began their peaceful walk to serenity.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**Awwww, stuff like that always chokes me up with happy tears! LOL. Alrighty, that's all for now! Review if ya love me, and I'll see you all soon! Bye! **_


End file.
